DelosMaggie
by morgan.r.stewart.75
Summary: This is a group of Delos/Maggie one-shots. I'll also have some Jez/Morgead and Gelen/Keller :) Hope you enjoy. P.S I don't own the Night World. 3


**Delos's POV**

It's been 2 weeks since Maggie and her brother Miles moved into the castle. I woke up in and my arm was around Maggie's waist, and her perfect auburn hair was in my face. I just sat there and stared at her for the next 5 minutes. Then I saw a quick flash of her sorreal eyes open. As she opened them again I kissed her forehead.

"Good morning, Beautiful," I greeted.

"Morning," she said, as she leaned up to kiss me. My one hand cupped her face, then we pulled back.

"We should go downstairs, and let everyone know we're up," I suggested standing up. Maggie stood up, and I noticed that she was wearing one of my black t-shirts and plaid pajama pants. We walked downstairs together. When we entered the kitchen we saw Jez, Morgead, Galen, Keller, and Miles sitting at the table.

"Morning," Maggie beamed.

"What took you guys so long to get down here?" Morgead asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Dude, _don't _talk like that. You know Maggie _is _my younger sister, right?" Miles asked.

"It's okay, Miles. We didn't do anything I wouldn't tell Mom and Dad," she promised.

_'Yet..." _I mentally said to Maggie. She just giggled.

"Good," Miles said.

"Sit down, join us, why don't you?" Jez offered. So, Maggie and I sat down and we all ate.

"Just wondering, am I the only one to notice that Miles is the only one without a soul-mate?" Morgead asked.

"No, we all noticed. We just didn't want to say anything, and make him _feel_ bad," Keller replied.

"It's okay, guys," Miles said.

***After Breakfast Maggie's POV***

Jez, Keller, and I went up to Galen and Keller's room to talk about our soul-mates because we're girls. It's our nature, to talk about guys.

"Okay, who's physically the cutest?" Jez asked.

"Delos," I voted.

"I have to go with Delos," Keller agreed.

"Delos _is _cute," Jez stated.

"Okay, who is the sweetest?" I asked.

"Galen," Jez said.

"Definatly Galen," I piped in.

"My Galen is a giant sweetheart," Keller blushed. "Who's had the cutest hair-and-eye combination?" she asked.

"I don't know. I loved all of their eyes, and their hair is perfect," I stated.

"Me either," Jez said.

"I don't know Delos's eyes, with Galen's hair, and Morgead's build would be cute," Keller said.

"True," Jez and I agreed in unision. We were in there talking for another 30 minutes.

***9 p.m Delos's POV***

Maggie and I were laying in bed, talking. "So, what where you, Jez, and Keller talking about?" I asked.

"You, Galen, and Morgead," she answered.

"What did you say about us?" I questioned.

"_No_thing," she sang, grinning.

"That '_nothing' _means _some_thing," I insisted, imitating her voice on the word _'nothing'._

"I'm not telling," she giggled.

"Please?" I begged, giving her the puppy-dog-lip.

"No," she smiled, sitting up.

"Please?" I asked, desperately. She moved her face an inch away from mine.

"Make me," she whispered.

"Fine, I will," I whispered back. We both sprang up off the bed. We ran around the room until she made the mistake of running toward a wall. I wound my arms around her waist, and twirled her around. Then I put her back down, and she was leaning up against the wall.

"Are you going to tell me now?" I asked.

"No," she replied, shaking her head. Then I kissed her, soft, short, and sweet. Then I pulled back.

"I won't do that again until you tell me," I bargained.

"Fine, we were talking about who was the cutest and the sweetest," she answered.

"Who was the sweetest?" I asked.

"Galen," she said.

"And the cutest?" I asked.

"We all agreed on you," she informed.

"Well," I said, with a smirk. Then I kissed her. My hands snaked around her waist, as hers looped around my neck. Her legs wrapped around my torso, and I carried her over to the bed. Her legs unwrapped as we laid down, me on top of her.

**Maggie's POV**

****Delos and I were making-out, and it hit me that _this_ is what he meant when he though _'yet__' _this morning. He pulled back, chuckled, and then started kissing my neck. After I don't know how many minutes Delos's hands found their way to my sides, under my shirt. They just moved around from my waist-line to the bottom of my bra. He started kissing my lips again. When he pulled back, this time, I started lifting his shirt. When it was off, we started kissing again. I don't know what time, but I remember falling asleep. With Delos's arms around my sides, and my head on his chest.

**Thanks for reading! Please review. And I don't own the Night World or anything. Just 90% of the plot :) Hope you liked it!  
**


End file.
